onefourninethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Enio
'Profile ::' Basics :: Name :: Enio Ne(e) :: Malenioso Name meaning/origin :: Title :: Jesus Age :: Unknown Date of birth :: Place of birth :: Bethlehem, Palestine (?) Current Residence :: Heaven Sex :: Male Race :: Demigod Relationship status :: Single Orientation :: Bisexual (Tends to lean more towards one gender or the other, depending on his mental status) Play-by :: Akito Himoshi Voice actor :: Accent :: Neutral Theme song :: 3 Doors Down -- Kryptonite Appearances :: Height :: Weight :: Skin tone :: Extremely pale brown, cool undertones. Eye colour :: Blue Hair colour :: Blue (Naturally black) Build :: Slender Misc. Details :: Description :: Apparel :: Enio has rather eclectic tastes in clothes, but seems to take on a more punk-like wardrobe when he has his say in clothes, or if he has nowhere important to be. He also has a set of black robes, though it is rumored that he and Ches switched sets long ago. Personality :: Five Adjectives :: *One Explanation *Two Explanation *Three Explanation *Four Explanation *Five Explanation Likes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Dislikes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Aspirations :: *Aspiration #1 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #2 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #3 Explain a bit about it. Fears :: *Betrayal Whether being betrayed, or doing the betraying, Enio's afraid of the act because loyalty is one of the few things he still has. *Fear #2 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #3 Explain a bit about it. Strengths :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Weaknesses :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Hobbies :: *Hobby #1 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #2 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #3 Explain a bit about it. Alignment :: Chaotic/Good Virtue(s) :: Vice(s) :: Social behaviour :: Intimate behaviour :: Views on life :: Quirks :: Overall Personality :: Magic and Combat :: 'Strength :: Dexterity :: Constitution :: Intelligence :: Wisdom :: Charisma :: Affinity :: Material and tangible. Ability :: Energy creation and manipulation. Magic Known :: *Spell one Explanation *Spell two Explanation *Spell three Explanation Preferred Weapon :: Preferred Fighting Style :: Armor :: Defense :: Evasiness :: Equipment :: *Poison A Effects *Poison B Effects *Other weapon A Explain. *Other weapon B Explain Wealth and Material Goods :: Socioeconomic status :: Inventory :: *Oh *Yeah *More *Bullets *Have *Fun *Listing *All *This *Crap. Relationships :: The Alters :: *Enio The first to surface to the public, Enio believes himself to be. . . well, Enio. He believes he is the core, and that the body should be his. Greedy and not caring who he steps over to get what he wants, he opposes Asa due to him taking what he believes is his birthright and belongs to him after years of abuse: Godhood. Though just as immature as the core, he is far more malicious than the other could ever be. His age and sex match with the body, and it's hard to say who came first. Neither can really put their finger on it, or care to. Male-preference, dominant, egotistical jackass. *The Child (Mal) The Child is the remains of a broken and non-existant childhood. Though the age is unknown - definitely under ten - he doesn't speak to anyone. He's more than willing to play games with them, however, having a good mastery of energy manipulation to create brightly shining balls. Nicknamed 'Mal' as a form of Enio's full name, he hasn't been said to have his own name, nor has he objected to the nickname. Then again, there's very little he does object to, outside the realm of abuse. *The Stoic (Len) Nature of the relationship *Elysia One can tell that Elysia broke off to replace an absent mother. She tends to the other alters, as well as the shared body, and prefers to stay as unknown as possible. Of course, this could also be due to the severe dysphoria of being in a male body, one that she refuses to alter for her own comfort. She tends to be quick to go to violence, especially to those who have harmed any of the others at any point in time. Family :: *Ches Enio's twin brother; the Christ to his Jesus. Their relationship is complicated, what with Enio betraying him under his father's orders and being the 'favored' child, but they do seem to genuinely care for each other. *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Friends :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Close friends :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Intimate relationships :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Rivals :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Enemies :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Pets :: *'N/A' Backstory :: Insert obligatory sob story here. Trivia :: *Little *Known *Facts *Go *Here Tropes :: *Any *Tropes *From *http://www.tvtropes.org *That *Apply *Go *Here. Category:Characters